


Blow the Candles Out

by notthetoothfairy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Blaine, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M, early klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthetoothfairy/pseuds/notthetoothfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are celebrating their one-month anniversary - but dinner and a movie do not quite go as planned. Featuring early!Klaine fumbling and blind!Blaine. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow the Candles Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, a-simple-rainbow, for being my amazing beta reader as always! :)

Kurt has the best boyfriend ever.

Blaine invited him over for dinner and a movie, both of which they are going to take to Blaine’s bedroom, which Kurt is almost certain means that there will be some kissing. Making out, even. The kind that requires you to be horizontal, the kind that Kurt is getting quite addicted to.

It feels like yesterday that he kissed Blaine for the first time, and yet, Kurt can’t remember what it felt like _not_ knowing how Blaine’s lips feel against his own. Realistically, though, it’s only been a month. Or, well, three weeks, six days, sixteen hours and approximately thirty minutes, to be exact. And no, he’s not embarrassed to be keeping such close track because Blaine, being absolutely amazing as always, didn’t invite him over just for a date.

He remembered their one-month anniversary as well. How cute is _that_?!

Even his girlfriends seem jealous of how attentive Blaine is when Kurt doesn’t shut up about their date on the shopping trip they arranged so he could pick out a nice outfit for the occasion.

Well, there’s one person who thinks having a one-month anniversary is pathetic but Kurt’s not going to listen to her because, after all, none of her relationships ever lasted longer than thirty minutes.

“Why do you even bother with the clothes?” Santana asks, inspecting her nails for added, albeit fake, boredom. “Blaine’s not even gonna _see_ them.”

“Santana!” Tina gasps. “Stop being insensitive!”

“I’m not,” Santana retorts matter-of-factly. “It’s wasted money! I’m just looking out for Kurt and his wallet.”

“Sure you are,” Mercedes says in her bullshit-detector voice.

Kurt sighs. “Ableism, Santana, we’ve talked about this. I’m not _wasting_ money, not when I’m buying something to look nice for my boyfriend, no matter if he’s blind or not.”

She actually looks a bit chastised, and Kurt knows it’s partly because she’s secretly as much in love with Blaine as everyone else is (the guy has got everyone in glee club wrapped around his little finger by now, even Finn and Puck) and wouldn’t ever make fun of him in earnest.

“Alright, sorry,” she says. “But, still, there has got to be something you already own that you can wear to a date. I mean, your closet is huge – pun not intended.”

“Sure.” Kurt shrugs. “But I thought I could change it up a little. Fashion is not just about looks, you know?” He twirls in a pair of skulls-and-flowers-patterned pants and a zip vest. “A good outfit makes you more confident… which makes you more attractive as a person. And the fabric is important as well. This is soft, good for touching.”

Santana’s lips twitch. “Now we’re talking,” she gets out, voice tight like she’s trying to hold it laughter.

Kurt wants to roll his eyes at the comments but he catches his blush in the large mirror on the wall and stops mid-roll.

Let them make up their own minds. They don’t need to know that Blaine and he have talked about wanting to wait a little longer until they’re both absolutely ready.

Besides, it doesn’t mean there won’t be any touching at _all_ , he thinks, promptly blushing a bit more.

“Aw, Kurt, you’re-”

He cuts Rachel off immediately by declaring, “Thanks, ladies, I’ve made my choice,” and rushing over to the cash register before any of them can continue the relationship talk.

By the time he’s carrying his shopping bags back to the girls, they have moved on from their earlier topic and are instead engaged in a discussion about Rachel’s numerous Finn dilemmas that Kurt finds much easier to comment on.

Soon, it’s time for him to head home and prepare for his date, and another three hours later (he invested some extra time into early skin care as he’ll be home late and too tired to do it then), he’s ringing the doorbell at the Anderson household.

“Hey, you,” Blaine greets him as he opens the door with a big smile. “It’s so good to see you!”

Kurt’s long past the point of being startled by the blind jokes Blaine incorporates into his day-to-day vernacular but he’s probably never going to be past the point of getting lost in the feeling of Blaine’s arms around him when they hug tightly. It’s their own way of saying hello, a way of making sure that they’re both there and that they haven’t been dreaming this the whole time.

Or at least that’s what it’s like to Kurt. He can only assume by the way Blaine’s breathing always hitches when he presses his forehead into Kurt’s shoulder that it’s the same for him.

“New clothes?” Blaine asks when they let go, and Kurt grins.

“Yes, fresh from the store!” he gushes. “Yours, too? They look new.”

“Yeah.” Blaine blushes. “My mom picked them out, her style is a little– I mean, I’m not sure if-”

“You look amazing.”

There’s a sigh of relief, and Kurt’s glad he said something. Rare as those moments are, sometimes he does catch Blaine being a bit self-conscious.

“Thanks. I bet you do, too.”

Kurt chuckles. “I really do, actually.”

Blaine joins in with a laugh of his own before he turns into the direction of the kitchen, pulling Kurt with him.

“Mom and I made some dinner earlier,” Blaine explains as he reaches for two plates of pasta with mushroom cream sauce. “We had to go for something simple because she had to leave for work sooner than anticipated, so I’m sorry it’s nothing all that fancy…”

“Shut up, it’s perfect,” Kurt says fondly, taking both plates so that Blaine can move more freely. Then he pauses. “Oh. Your mom’s not home?”

“Uh, no, she has a night shift at the hospital, so, uh, she’s not coming home until way in the morning.” Blaine clears his throat. “She wanted to say hi but then a colleague had to take care of a home emergency, so they had to switch shifts around. But I swear that wasn’t-”

“Okay.”

“Nothing has to hap-”

“Blaine.” Kurt sets the plates back down in favor of framing Blaine’s face with his hands, his thumbs stroking lazy lines over his boyfriend’s cheekbones. “It’s fine. We’re on the same page. I know you couldn’t have planned it, and even if you did, I wouldn’t oppose. I mean… it might be nice to actually watch a movie without your mom poking her head in every five seconds to ask if we need anything.”

The corners of Blaine’s lips lift upwards as he hangs his head a little in amusement.

“You have to admit,” he quips, “it was pretty funny when she came in at the same time as Amy Poehler in Mean Girls.”

Kurt giggles. “That it was. Now, come on, I want to stuff my face with delicious food and cuddle.”

“Yes, please,” Blaine says with a moony sigh and follows Kurt up the stairs.

* * *

Blaine _loves_ date nights with Kurt.

Whether they’re out and about in a coffee shop, just holding hands as they walk through a park or like this – Kurt sitting behind Blaine with open legs that Blaine fits between just perfectly their hands tangled on top of Blaine’s belly and Kurt’s head on Blaine’s shoulder as Kurt talks him through the movie with that angelic, soft voice of his.

It’s not like the movie doesn’t have an audio description mode but Blaine’s watched Moulin Rouge on his own so many times that he knows the audio description by heart – it’s nice to hear Kurt’s take on the events for a change.

Besides, it has the added advantage of Kurt keeping his lips near Blaine’s ear for the most part of the movie, which means that he keeps pressing little kisses to Blaine’s neck and hairlines when he isn’t required to speak, and Blaine’s nerves are on fire and very, _very_ pleased with what’s happening.

They’re in the middle of _almost_ forgetting about the movie completely during El Tango De Roxanne when the sound of the movie playing cuts off and Kurt jumps a little behind Blaine.

“Oh,” Blaine says, a little dazed. “What was that? Is the DVD broken?”

“Uh.” Kurt’s voice has gone a little high, probably from the kissing. Blaine snuggles back into him in content but frowns when Kurt’s body isn’t as pliant and relaxed as it was a few seconds ago. “I doubt it was the DVD… u- unless it is connected to the power line in your house…”

“Oh,” Blaine repeats. “The power went out?”

He feels Kurt nodding quickly against his back before he breathes out, “Yeah.”

Blaine hums in reply. “That sucks. I know we went kind of off track there but I actually _did_ want to finish the movie.”

He feels like this would be a good moment for Kurt to either laugh along with him or maybe rush in to kiss him some more – after all, it’s their number one alternative for how to proceed with the events of the evening now that movies are off the table.

But Kurt doesn’t do anything. In fact, he’s still a little stiff.

“Kurt?”

“Mhm?”

“Everything alright?”

Kurt wiggles a little behind him. “Uh, yeah, yeah.” There’s a sigh against Blaine’s hairline. “No, yeah, I got distracted, sorry.”

Blaine laughs. “Distracted, yeah. Can’t imagine why.” He turns his head to initiate the kiss himself but when he reaches Kurt’s lips, he can feel them trembling.

“Kurt.” He doesn’t phrase it as a question this time.

“Yes.” Not a question, either.

“You’re shivering.” Blaine turns around completely. “What’s going on? Are you cold? Should I get more blankets?”

He sits back on his heels, ready to make Kurt feel comfortable again, and isn’t prepared for how hard Kurt’s hand grips his arm all of a sudden.

“Don’t leave!” Kurt inhales sharply. “Please.”

“I…” Blaine tilts his head. “I wasn’t about to. The blankets are in my closet, I was-”

Kurt holds gets tighter.

“I’m scared of the dark!” The words tumble out, Kurt’s voice still high, and Blaine finally realizes it’s not from the kissing at all.

“Oh, uhm-”

“God, I’m so sorry.” Kurt comes closer, fumbling to get to Blaine because unlike him, he isn’t used to operating blindly. “I’m not… ugh, I’m just sorry.”

“Hey…” Blaine places both hands on Kurt’s thighs in what he hopes might be a soothing gesture. “No need to apologize. Everybody gets scared.”

Kurt sighs. “I’m not… I’m not embarrassed. Well, I am. But it just feels… I don’t know, it seems inappropriate.”

“What? Why?” Blaine laughs. “Because we’re on a date?”

“No.” Kurt’s voice gets smaller. “Because it’s nothing compared to… you know.”

Blaine needs a few seconds to process what he’s being told before he gets the message.

And sure, people have gotten uncomfortable talking about their hardships around him because, in most cases, they deem his circumstances the ultimate hardship, and he lets it slide because he doesn’t want to have to reassure everyone all the time that he’s fine and that they can have problems, too – but this is _Kurt_. And if Kurt feels like he can’t articulate what is troubling him, then that is something that Blaine wants to clear up right now.

“That is nonsense,” he says. “Kurt. Please. I’d say, ‘Look at me,’ because I’m pretty sure you’re not but that’s probably ineffective right now.”

“Blaine…”

“Let me crack my jokes,” Blaine chastises softly. “Whatever you’re thinking right now, you’re wrong. I’d never ever be mad at you for something like this, okay? Just because I can’t see period doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be scared when _you_ can’t see. You do know that, right?”

Kurt exhales on a shaky breath. “It just feels… stupid… somehow.”

“It’s not stupid,” Blaine replies firmly, lying back down and pulling Kurt along with him. Tangling his fingers in Kurt’s hair, he continues, “Remember how lost I was last month at Regionals? When we were in the foyer and everybody kept talking around us and it was so loud and I couldn’t figure out where everybody was? I was scared then.”

Blaine remembers that day well, it was the day just after he finally worked up the nerve to kiss Kurt, and he remembers how he was beyond glad that Kurt was there for him when the panic set in, and how he held his hand and spoke extra loudly so that Blaine would be able to follow his voice in the crowd.

Kurt doesn’t say anything in response, just leans forward and touches their foreheads together. The physical contact is probably reassuring in the dark.

“Bottom line,” Blaine says, “being deprived of a primary sense that you usually rely on can be pretty damn scary. Sure, the chances of it happening to me are higher than it happening to you, but you have the same right as me to be scared when it does happen.”

“But-”

“I also think I should make it clear right now that my blindness doesn’t define me and I’d hate for you to treat me like it does.” He can tell by the way Kurt’s protests die down immediately that he is getting through with this. “I have problems like everyone else, too. Like, earlier today I got into a fight with my mom because she said she’d hide my hair gel if I didn’t finish up my homework before you got here. Maybe that sounds stupid compared to other people’s problems, too.”

“… sorry.”

Now Kurt sounds like he’s tearing up. Fuck.

“Please stop apologizing.” Blaine sighs. “I didn’t say that to start a fight. I just want you to know that you can be yourself around me. You can even join in on my blind jokes or whatever, I’m not gonna be offended. I- I really am okay, you know? More than okay. And happy. Especially lately.”

He hopes the subtext comes through on that last part. Judging by Kurt’s teary chuckle, it is.

“Okay.” Kurt nods slowly, and Blaine’s head moves along with his when he does. “Okay.”

“How are you feeling?”

Kurt seems to think about that one. “Less scared,” is what he finally settles on, sniffling his way through the answer until it doesn’t sound like he’s crying anymore. “Though I’d like to not make this talk a routine exercise for when it’s dark, if possible.”

Blaine huffs out a laugh.

“But most importantly,” Kurt says, voice down to almost a whisper, “I’m happy, too. When I’m with you.”

“That’s good,” Blaine replies, feeling his cheeks heat up a little, and wow, now _that’s_ stupid, considering how tame a statement it is. Then again, he sort of does want to make things less tame right now. “How about… how about we go back to doing what we were doing while watching slash not watching the movie? Distract us both from… this?”

Kurt chuckles breathlessly. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

Blaine rolls away from Kurt for a second to grab his boyfriend’s phone from the nightstand.

“Here,” he says, passing it to Kurt. “Play a long video on YouTube or something so it won’t go to lock screen. It’s not much but you’ll at least be able to see me, I guess.”

“Unbelievable.” Kurt sounds a little frustrated as he takes the device, tapping away on its screen until soft piano music starts playing from between them. “My blind boyfriend knows better how to deal with a power outage than I do.”

Blaine laughs. “What can I say? I’m a genius.”

“Oooh.” Kurt whistles. “Not a very modest one, though.” He hits Blaine’s arm playfully. “Besides, you could have done that a little sooner! Made me sit through this…”

“Hey,” Blaine protests. “Did I see you through or not?”

“ _See_ me through?” Kurt teases and, yeah, it’s a hesitant joke – but it’s a start.

“Really, now?” Blaine grins to let Kurt know he’s on board before he drops the smile and bites his lip, needing to know, “You’re okay now, right? Not scared anymore?”

“Yeah, I’m much better.”

Blaine lets his lip go from between his teeth. “Can we make out then?”

Kurt snorts, making Blaine giggle in turn, but the sound is muffled once their lips touch and they slide closer together to cling to each other. The piano music is a nice touch, too, perfectly capturing how Blaine feels right now, light and elevated, and he can’t help but accentuate some of the base notes with a few nibs to Kurt’s collarbone. He decides he very much likes how Kurt’s breathing stutters for a second every time he does it.

Once Blaine reaches the center of Kurt’s chest, he rests his cheek against it for a minute.

“Your heartbeat matches the music,” he whispers, and presses a kiss right where he feels it through Kurt’s skin.

It speeds up immediately.

“Now I ruined it,” he jokes.

“Not at all,” Kurt replies. “I’m just a little nervous.”

“Why?” Blaine sits up so fast he almost knocks the phone off the bed. He fishes for it in the sheets, and toys with it in his hands to have something to downplay his reaction with. “You know I meant it when I said nothing has to-”

“Not because of you, dummy.” Kurt sits up, too, and bumps their noses together. “Well, yeah, because of you, but not… I just want to make something clear, too.”

That does nothing to calm Blaine down. Did he do something wrong?

Still, he says, because it’s true, “You can tell me anything.”

And he _hears_ Kurt smile. He swears he does.

“I love you, Blaine.”

The phone drops to the bed as Blaine’s hands still.

“Wow.” He inhales deeply. Kurt _loves_ him. “I… oh my god, I love you, too. You’re… you mean the world to me.”

“You do, too.” Kurt leans forward to reconnect their lips and smiles into the kiss – Blaine’s favorite kind of kisses. “I’m so proud to be with you.”

“I want you to be,” Blaine gets out in a whisper before Kurt lunges forward for another, much deeper kiss, and Blaine sort of forgets his own name.

It’s not until much, much later when he’s sort of trapped underneath Kurt and his hands have started roaming a little further over Kurt’s backside, that Kurt gasps out, “I, uhh- I think I need a break now.”

Blaine checks his own state, and oh, yes, he needs a break, too.

“Yeah, I could use some cooling down, too,” he says, voice gone raspy.

“So…” Kurt giggles despite the electric tension between them. “I take it you like my pants? Santana thought I shouldn’t have bothered, you know, because you wouldn’t be able to appreciate their visual appeal.”

“Really?” Blaine rolls his eyes. “Has Santana felt you up in these, too? Because if she has, she seriously needs to reconsider her taste in men’s fashion. Visual appeal, my ass.” He pauses briefly. “Your ass, actually.”

Kurt buries his head in Blaine’s chest to muffle his laughter and Blaine smiles into his boyfriend’s hair.

His boyfriend of exactly one month as Kurt reminds him a few minutes later with a kiss and a mumbled, “Happy anniversary, Blaine.”

And, yeah, Blaine has the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
